


Breathing You In

by Sar_Kalu



Series: A little bit of fluff to make you smile [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I don't know, I guess that makes it kinda a song fic???, I'm so much trash for Holtzbert, ITS JUST FEEL GOOD FLUFF, NYC, Oh... and established relationship, So yeah, There is literally no plot, This is... just so much fluff, also, and Holtz gets sad, because cuddles, either way, except that time Erin has to duck out to answer nature, fair warning, forgot about that - Freeform, honestly, hopefully it'll make you smile as you read, like beyond anything else, there is no angst here, these two make me super gay, title is based on the song I was listening to that gave me the idea, welcome to Sleepy Gaysville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Sleepy Sunday's are the best, as both Jillian Holtzmann and Erin Gilbert can attest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't get up I'm in heaven  
> Close your eyes it's only half past seven  
> The day's as small as the window  
> And I'm an inside-outted pillow  
> I'm breathing you in  
> Breathing in my, my sleepy girl."  
> \- The Whitlams, "Breathing You In"

The gentle breeze of late summer drifts through the open window, picking up the lightweight of the white gossamer curtain and sending it streaming into the room. It’s simply decorated – three pale blue walls with one darker blue wall opposite a wide built in wardrobe with three highly polished mirrors for doors. There is a bed pressed up against the wall that has been painted darker than the rest and has no windows. On each side of the bed are two tiny dressers with three drawers each, they have been decorated with multi-coloured ceramic knobs for handles and are made of a lightweight wood that has been painted white. 

The bed itself is simply made. A wide, solid bedhead painted white with two lights that have been wired into the timber and jut slightly out above the two figures that sleep, entangled upon the bed. As a bar of sunlight drifts across her face, Jillian’s lips curl into a sleepy smile and she rolls deeper into Erin’s embrace, not wanting to wake up. Days like today, mornings like today, are her favourite. Clear blue eyes flutter open and take in the gentle slope of Erin’s faintly twitching nose and the long line of her jaw as her mouth drops open and a soft snore escapes as her girlfriend sleeps beside her. 

Jillian sighs and stretches, her body still warm and loose after a nights rest, turning her head to catch the time on the shimmering face on the (probably-definitely) nuclear clock she had made for their home when they had moved in last fall. 07:00. Jillian groans in denial at the early hour and rolls back into Erin’s arms, which automatically tighten around her body. Jillian rests her cheek against Erin’s shoulder and breathes in deeply through her nose. 

The scent of camomile tea, wool, and the soft rose perfume that Erin would dab behind her ears before they went out for dinner each Saturday permeated the room. Beneath her body, the sheets are soft, warm, and rumpled, and Jillian’s eyes drift shut once more, feeling heavy, safe, and still sleepy from the night before.

“Jill?” Erin’s voice is soft and quiet in the early morning air, “what time is it?”

Jillian huffs a laugh, her reopened eyes catching sight of her girlfriends tightly closed ones and the absolute determination to return to sleep, should the morning be too early, on her face. “Go back to sleep,” Jillian said gently, arching up and pressing a kiss to the underside of Erin’s jaw. “It’s only seven.”

Erin’s soft, drawn out “no-o” of despair at the early hour is enough to make Jillian smile and tug the darker haired woman tighter into her body. Breast to breast, thighs perfectly aligned and pressed tight together; there was no space between their bodies, not a single atom of air. Just as they both prefer it. Erin curls into Jillian with a smile on her lips, “love you,” she whispers, her eyes are still closed but her aim is unerring as she lands a kiss square on Jillian’s lips. 

Jillian’s smile eclipses the brightly shining sun outside and she slowly pushes Erin’s hair back, eyes drifting over the beloved lines of her girlfriends face. The uneven slope of her brows, the faint scar at her temple, and the ever so slight, but entirely noticeable to Jillian, grey roots that were coming in beneath the dark brown dye of Erin’s hair. “I love you too,” Jillian tells Erin, running her nose along Erin’s chin before pressing a swift, firm kiss to those bow-like lips.

“I need to pee,” Erin groans as she shifts her weight once more, trying to relieve the pressure without moving. It’s Erin’s biggest Sunday morning dilemma. Does she stay in bed with Jillian, even though her bladder is expanded to the point of pain by this point; or does she relieve herself and let her spot in their bed cool and Jillian to mope at her girlfriend’s disappearance. 

Jillian hums faintly in acknowledgement, her eyes drifting closed once more feeling blissed out and safe inside their bubble of calm. If she ignores Erin’s fidgeting long enough, Erin either settles down and falls back asleep or gets up and goes to the toilet. By now, at this point in their relationship, this give and take on a Sunday morning is tradition. They have had this conversation too many times to count.

Erin tries to sit up, finally unable to stand the almost-pain in her bladder, only to have Jillian wind her arms around her body and whine in dismay. “No-o,” Jillian complained, her eyes still closed and her nose pressed to her girlfriends hip. “Don’t leave me.” 

Erin’s smile is gentle as she replies, “I’ll be back, I just need to go to the loo,” and her long fingers run through Jillian’s softly curling hair. Jillian’s faint noise of protest is ignored as Erin disentangles herself and ducks into the bathroom. 

Jillian groans as she rights herself enough that her head lands on a pillow, an arm dramatically thrown over her face in a display of disapproval at her girlfriends’ absence. The flush of the toilet and the shudder of ancient pipes is enough to make Jillian smile again. She arches her lithe body into the cream sheets and digs her toes into the duvet and waits for Erin’s return once more.

The bed dips as Erin crawls back into Jillian’s arms, her chin skating between Jillian’s breasts and her mouth pressing firmly to the bottom of her chin, before migrating slightly north and to the right, to press a kiss to the dimple that rested there. “Jil-li-ian,” Erin drawls through a widely smiling mouth, emphasising all three syllables until they are long and slow and nearly words of their very own. “Guess what?”

Jillian loves games like these and her smile is all dimples and happiness as she turns bright blue eyes to meet the soft green of her girlfriends’. “Wha-a-at?” Jillian blinks soft and slow and releases a breath as Erin drapes her long body over Jillian’s’, her legs falling either side of her girlfriends and her heels resting neatly against her calves.

“I love you,” Erin tells her quietly and quickly, stealing another kiss before tucking her nose just beneath Jillian’s ear and breathing in deeply, feeling whatever stresses and unhappiness she felt on a daily basis because of her anxiety, just melt away. 

Jillian hums low and slow, tilting her face towards Erin so their cheeks align and her eyes flutter closed once more. Erin’s arms drift down until the palms of her hands are pressed to Jillian’s shoulder blades, until Erin is hugging her gently but firmly. Jillian has never known heaven like this, - never before Erin has Jillian known calmness and certainty like this. Her hands drift along Erin’s back, tracing the curve of her spine and feeling the softness of her shirt. 

Between them, their hearts speak in echoes to each other and Jillian can feel the gentle thud of Erin against her chest and its enough to relax her deeper into the bed. All around her is the smell of rose and cotton sheets, and her lips curve upwards and Erin, watching her beautiful girlfriend, is unable to stop herself from lifting her head once more and pressing another kiss to her favourite dimple. 

Erin rests her head back against Jillian’s shoulder and lets out a long sigh. “We have to get up soon,” she says softly even as her eyes drift closed once more.

Jillian hums again, shaking her head very slightly. “The market can wait, my love,” she tells Erin quietly, “just relax. Go back to sleep, it’s been a long week.”

Erin hums herself in agreement, unable to help the faint mimicry of her girlfriends’ favourite non-response. “Okay,” Erin agreed sleepily, heaviness stealing over her once more and she yawns deep into Jillian’s neck, her breath hot and wet against Jillian’s skin.

Jillian tilts her head to the side, watching the dip and sway of the white curtains in the late summer breeze. Through the window she can see the wide stretching blue sky and every now and then, between counting the heartbeats of the woman she loves, Jillian can see a bird fly passed. The rustle of the wind through the leaves of the trees is a gentle lullaby for the sleepy women in their small one-bed apartment in New York City. 

Outside, the low buzz of the early morning is speeding up to the heady rush of loud voices, the honk of horns, the clatter of boots on the pavement. It’s like the entirety of the world can be condensed down to that single, wide-open window and it’s fluttering curtains. Days can be spent in bed, Jillian decides sleepily as she turns her head and presses a kiss to the top of Erin head, and can be marked by the movement of sunlight across the walls. 

A loud crash down the street has Erin jolting awake, her arms tightening around Jillian in automatic response, wanting to protect her beloved from whatever danger just occurred, even if it was several blocks away. “What was that?” Erin asks, her voice bleary as she tries to get up and have a look out the window, but her body is heavy and lethargy makes her movements uncoordinated and sloppy.

Jillian grumbles in discontent, winding her arms tighter around her girlfriend and pulling the malleable, warm, sleepy woman back into her embrace. “It’s nothing,” Jillian tells Erin gently, pushing brown hair out of Erin’s face and pressing soft kisses to red lips. “It was nothing at all,” she reassures her still-startled girlfriend. 

Erin subsides once more, her eyes drifting shut once more, more than happy to continue sleeping while Jillian draws invisible patterns onto her skin with her fingertips. The faint scent of motor oil lingers on the blondes skin, and once that smell might have made Erin’s nauseous, but now is synonymous with safety and pleasure. 

“What time is it?” Erin asks through a wide yawn, squirming her body along her girlfriends until her head was pillowed on Jillian’s chest, her lips just above the faintly pebbling nipple of Jillian’s right breast. Erin is often both pleased and sour over the fact that Jillian prefers to sleep naked. Today is one of the days when she’s happy for the view. Erin is always in awe over how beautiful Jillian is, although, her favourite by far is the Jillian of these moments. In between the quiet and the calm, Erin and Jillian have found a place to just – be. It’s something Erin is incapable of taking for granted.

Jillian arches beneath her girlfriend as she both stretches and peeks at the aluminium clock resting on the pine wood drawers nearest to her side of the bed. “It’s only eleven,” she sighs quietly, threading her hand through her girlfriend’s hair and gently rubbing along Erin’s scalp, drawing a groan of pleasure from the older woman.

“We have to get up,” Erin sighs regretfully, her green eyes staring out of the window at the clear blue sky as her mind ran over the dozen tasks they had to get done before the end of today.

Jillian’s fain groan inspired empathy in Erin, but the older woman is resolute as she gently but firmly disentangles herself from Jillian’s loving embrace. “No-o-o,” Jillian whines curling up in the middle of the bed even as she reaches for her slowly departing girlfriend, fingers flared wide open and arm held stiffly straight as she tries to catch the edge of Erin’s shirt or pants as she walks passed. “Don’t leave me,” Jillian’s dramatic wail follows Erin into the living room-cum-kitchen where she puts on a pot of coffee in the hope that the smell of freshly brewed grounds will stir her sleepy girlfriend into something akin to wakefulness.

Ten minutes later Jillian is dressed in jeans and a collared plaid shirt and is once more wrapped around Erin, both women standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. The tiles are cold beneath their feet, but their day has only just begun. The late summer afternoon promises to be as sunny as the morning they have both just missed and Erin is looking forwards to meandering around their local market and buying fresh produce for the week ahead. It’s a task they both enjoy, even if Jillian does complain about getting up each Sunday.

As Erin makes her way back into the bedroom to get changed, Jillian calls after her, “hey Erin?” and Erin turns, catching sight of Jillian’s soft smile and loving eyes.

“I love you,” Jillian tells her gently, her jeans are too short and her feet bare and bony and her hair is still rumpled after a night sleeping next to someone [Erin] who wriggles about like a fresh caught worm on a hook while asleep in bed…

… And Erin, looking at this wonderful, beautiful woman, has never loved anyone more. 

“I love you too, Jillian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look, notes that I normally don't do...
> 
> So, I may end up adding to this, well, actually I will. I have one other chapter. 
> 
> BUT! If you want more and/or have prompts or suggestions for me, then come find me on my Tumblr: sar-kalu
> 
> That goes for anything else I've written too. I also have a fan fiction page, that I haven't updated in ages, but you can find me at: Sar'Kalu. 
> 
> Okay, the shameless self-promotion is over. Come chat to me at Tumblr, or drop me a line below in the comments section. You guys have no idea how much it makes my day when you get involved. 
> 
> Cheers!  
> Sar'Kalu


End file.
